wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Paladin
This article is a description of the character class '''Paladin'. For a description of the role of paladins within the lore of Warcraft, see Paladin (lore). ''For related articles, see Category:Paladins. Overview The Paladin is primarily a durable healer with valuable blessings for his teammates. The Paladin has the option of engaging in melee, although not to the same extent as the Warrior. If you like the idea of a Priest but want to be able to enhance your teammates, fight decently in melee, and be extremely durable then the Paladin may be the class for you. Paladins have the best survivablity and lowest damage output of any of the classes in World of Warcraft. Paladins are most often viewed as a 'support' class - not usually filling a main role, but able to significantly enhance the power of all their allies through blessings, their aura, and their healing. However, Paladins have respectable tanking skills and can step in when Warriors and Druids are unavailable or required for other tasks. Paladins also have several abilities (such as Exorcism and Holy Wrath) which make them a powerful force when fighting Demon and Undead targets (not including Undead player characters). From the start, paladins can wear cloth, leather, or mail armor, and can train to wear plate armor at level 40. They may use a shield. They can summon their own Warhorse at level 40, which can be quested to an epic Charger at level 60. They can use the following melee weapons (either innately or through training): *swords, one- and two-handed *maces, one- and two-handed *axes, one- and two-handed *polearms (at level 20) Paladins may not dual wield. Paladins cannot use any conventional ranged weapons. For ranged damage, a paladin has several limited options: *taking the Engineering profession in order to obtain limited ranged capabilities such as dynamite, bombs, and trinkets. *:One notable option for a paladin who specializes in Gnomish Engineering is the Gnomish Death Ray, since a paladin's invulnerability shield prevents the player from taking the damage normally associated with using this item. (Note: Blizzard has mentioned that this will no longer work in past patch notes, although it has not been changed yet) *a ranged trinket such as *non-engineering explosives such as EZ-Thro Dynamite or EZ-Thro Dynamite II *spending talents in the Holy tree to acquire the spell Holy Shock Races The Paladin is unique to the Alliance races: * Alliance ** Draenei ''(Draenei are not playable until the release of the 'The Burning Crusade' expansion) ** Dwarves ** Humans Auras image:Devotion aura.png In addition to spell buffs, a Paladin can also boost their group's abilities through the use of Auras. Multiple paladins can use different Auras within a group (although two Paladins using the same Aura gain no additional effect). The different Auras are as follows: * Devotion Aura: Gives additional 55/160/275/390/505/620/735 armor to nearby party members. (type: Protection; first acquired at level 1; 7 ranks) Armor bonus can be increased via talents * Retribution Aura: Causes 5/8/12/16/20 holy damage to any creature that strikes a party member. (type: Retribution; first acquired at level 16; 5 ranks) Holy damage can be increased via talents * Concentration Aura: Gives 35% chance of ignoring spell casting delays caused by damage to nearby party members. (type: Protection; first acquired at level 22; 1 rank) Chance of ignoring spell casting delays can be increased via talents * Sanctity Aura: Increases Holy damage done by party members within 30 yards by 10%. This is gained through a talent. (type: Retribution; Obtained at the Retribution Talent Tree; 1 rank) * Shadow Resistance Aura: Increases the group's shadow resistance to 30/45/60. (type: Protection; first acquired at level 28; 3 ranks) * Frost Resistance Aura: Increases the group's frost resistance to 30/45/60. (type: Protection; first acquired at level 32; 3 ranks) * Fire Resistance Aura: Increases the group's fire resistance to 30/45/60. (type: Protection; first acquired at level 36; 3 ranks) For more details, Auras are at the top of this Thottbot's Paladin skills chart. Blessings * Blessings are spell buffs that can be used on the paladin or other characters. * Most can be cast on any friendly but some are limited to the paladin's party. * Blessings last 5 minutes unless noted. The different Blessings are as follows: * Blessing of Might increases melee attack power by 25/35/55/85/115/155/185 (type: Retribution; first acquired at level 4; 7 ranks, 7th rank acquired via a book in AQ20) attack power can be increased via talents * Blessing of Protection grants immunity to physical damage for 6/8/10 seconds (party member only) (type: Protection; first acquired at level 10; 3 ranks) cooldown can be reduced via talents * Blessing of Wisdom grants 10/15/20/25/30/33 mana each 5 seconds (type: Holy; first acquired at level 14; 6 ranks, 6th rank acquired via a book in AQ20) mana gain can be increased via talents * Blessing of Freedom grants immunity to movement imparing effects for 10 seconds and frees target from said effects (type: Protection; first acquired at level 18; 1 rank) cooldown can be decreased via talents * Blessing of Salvation grants a 30% reduction in threat generation (party member only) (type: Protection; first acquired at level 26; 1 rank) * Blessing of Sanctuary reduces damage taken from all sources by 10/14/19/24 and inflicts 14/21/28/35 holy damage to the attacker if the attack is blocked (type: Protection; first acquired at level 21; 5 ranks) This is gained through a talent. * Blessing of Light increased heal made by Holy Light by 210/300/400 and Flash Heal by 60/85/115 (type: Holy; first acquired at level 40; 3 ranks) * Blessing of Sacrifice transfers 45/55 damage per hit taken to paladin for 30 seconds (party member only) (type: Protection; first acquired at level 46; 2 ranks) * Blessing of Kings grants +10% to all attributes (type: Protection; first acquired at level 20; 1 rank) This is gained through a talent. See Blessings at Thotbott for a complete list of available Blessings and their effects. Greater Blessings Introduced in patch 1.9, Greater Blessings are longer-lasting, easier to buff versions of normal blessings. Greater blessings last for 15 minutes and will buff members of the group of the same class as your target. Requires 1 Symbol of Kings per each blessing cast and requires the highest rank of corresponding normal blessing in order to be trained. Greater Blessings cast by a paladin that leaves the raid or goes linkdead, will fade upon departure. Seals Seals are short-term self-buffs which boost the Paladin's power temporarily. Additionally, Paladins can unleash these seals upon an enemy. Each type of seal will have a different effect when unleashed. The Seals provide the following buffs to the Paladin: See Thotbott for a list of Seal effects at each level. Seal and Blessing Sequencing : Some of these sequences are talent spec independent (mana and health conservation) others are designed for Retribution spec'd Paladins. There are a few quality addons that can aid in sequencing. "Supercast" being one of them. * Mana Conservation - Once judged with seal of wisdom each hit to the judged target grants up to +59 mana to the attacker. In conjunction with Seal of Wisdom, active on the paladin, he/she can generate +59+90 mana per hit. In addition Blessing of Wisdom can generate +33/tick. With a fast 1h a paladin can generate up to 149+149+33 ~= +333 mana per tick. And that does not take into consideration "Improved Blessing of Wisdom talent" or +mana regen gear. The Concentration Aura just helps to ensure you get that heal off in time. * Health Conservation - Once judged with seal of light each hit to judged target grants +61 health to the attacker. Simultaneously seal of light active on the paladin can grant +61+94 health per hit to the paladin. Add Blessing of Light and Concentration Aura healing spells. A paladin can generate 155 health per hit. The Concentration Aura just helps to ensure you get that heal off in time. * 2H "Damage" Sequence - This sequence is truely for the Retribution spec'd, due to the Sanctity Aura and Seal of Command. Also while utilizing a damage sequence it's important to pay attention to the current seal timer. One should judge the seal just before the timer expires to get full benefit of the seal and its judgement. The sequence below also takes into consideration the bonus to damage one gets if your target is stunned. * 1H "Damage" Sequence Other Abilities Aside from Auras, blessings, and seals paladins have a few other spells that complete the class' arsenal. * Righteous Fury: Buffs the caster, increasing threat caused by holy damage by 60%. (First acquired at level 16; 1 rank; type: Protection) * Divine Protection/Divine Shield: The Paladin becomes immune to all attacks for a few seconds. (First acquired at level 6; 4 ranks; type: Protection. Name changes from protection to shield at level 34. Divine Shield allows you continue attacking while shielded at 50% attack speed.) * Divine Intervention: Sacrifices the Paladin to remove the selected friendly target from combat for 3 minutes. (first acquired at level 30; 1 ranks; type: Protection) * Lay On Hands: Sacrifices all of the Paladin's mana to heal your target of an amount equal to your maximum HP. Restores mana as well at higher ranks. (first acquired at level 10; 3 ranks; type: Holy) * Hammer of Wrath: Tosses a hammer at target enemy, causing high damage. Only useable on targets lower than 20% HP. (first acquired at level 44; 3 ranks; type: Holy, physical) What Paladins should remember #People will expect you to heal if you don't have a priest or druid in your party (see Healadin) #When buffing start by buffing yourself and then the rest of the party, that way you will know that when your blessing runs out it's time to buff everyone again. #In instances, give casters Blessing of Salvation, unless they explicitly requests something else. It saves them from attracting aggro which could otherwise cause a wipe. Talents Paladin Talents are split into 3 categories: * Holy * Protection * Retribution Talent builders can be found at: * Official Blizzard site * Panda Hideout * WoW Vault * ThottBot * Merciless Some good info at the official WoW forums: * A Paladin Talent Guide, Updated 3/14 End-Game Expectations As a Paladin your primary role will be to buff and decurse your party members. It is important to keep Righteous Fury up however and to lay on as much holy DPS as you can in case a tank dies. You will usually take the role of a healing class aswell, however you won't be expected to wear a dress despite what folks might say or joke about. You are vital to a raids success, and you also have Divine Intervention to back your raid up in case of a wipe. Expect to be playing the support role, and not going in with your hammers blazing on mobs. Quests Paladins have several class-specific quests which allow the character to learn valuable spells. See the Paladin Quests page for an outline of these quests. See Also *See Starting a Paladin for some advice when starting out. *See the Paladin Category for further information on the Paladin class. *Higher level Paladins will want to stop by on the following pages: ** Paladin Armor Sets **Paladin Armor Set Comparison *Statistics of paladins from Warcraft II *Also, some good info at the official WoW forums: ** Codex of Paladin Builds * Divine Magic ---- Category:Classes Category:Paladins Category:Alliance classes Category:Dwarves Category:Humans